


No winner in a war

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Majisuka Gakuen, Majisuka Gakuen 5
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Girls with Guns, Guns, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 drabbles, set in Majisuka Gakuen 5 ep03, ep09 and ep11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No winner in a war

When she looks at Coby's still, pale face, something twists painfully inside of Antonio. She knows why she did it, still hears the words in her head.

_“You've fallen for her, haven't you.”_

In one way, yes. No one has ever fascinated Antonio the way Salt did. But not enough for her to wish for Coby to end her own life to stop Antonio from doing the same thing. Coby might not have been as much of a fascination, but she had been a comrade, a comfort, a loved one.

The single tear on her cheek burns like fire.

-

_“You were all shining brightly.”_ \- _“You were my pride.”_ \- _“You have the ability to pass on the spirit of Majisuka Academy.”_

That's what the principal had told them as he left, when they what they were supposed to do when being left behind. His pride. They. Fighting schoolgirls now involved in something much larger, carrying _guns_ under their skirts. That he considers them his pride is somewhat comforting to hear; it would have been more so if Sakura, Otabe and Magic weren't the only ones alive. If it wasn't a Rappapa torn to pieces that he was talking to.

-

Sakura fires the first shots; stiffens when she realizes that she hit, that the man whose chest she planted a bullet in slumps onto the floor because he's no longer alive, making her a murderer. The next shot is aimed at Otabe, Sakura sees red, fires what is the beginning to their final battle.

Her body acts on its own as she jumps onto a table, doesn't hear her comrades over her gunshots and loudly beating pulse; all she sees is life running out of the men she hits, and she knows that she isn't a murderer. She's a killer.


End file.
